Pardon me?
by YouLittleRat
Summary: Julien gets himself into a sticky situation and everybody has a little fun with it.


"It's so weird how Private's the only penguin that seems normal."

"I know. He's not paranoid or trigger happy or anything."

"Hey guys!" Marlene and Maurice stop walking and look around. They hear Private but they don't see him. "Up here!" Looking up, they behold Private's dangling from the clock tower by his flippers.

"Omigod Private!" cries Marlene. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I just did something against Skippers orders so I'm punishing myself by doing high altitude pull-ups so he doesn't have to when he gets back."

"And then he does something like that," drawls Maurice. The two mammals shake their heads and continue on their way until reaching the lemur habitat. The large lemur turns to Marlene and says, "You know it's nice to have somebody intelligent and stable around to have conversations with."

"Yeah, maybe we should hang out sometime when we're not surrounded by crazy."

"Maurice!" shouts King Julien from atop the lemur's rock. "You have my nutty chocolate bar?"

"Speak of the devil," Maurice rolls his eyes. Julien jumps down to see them.

"Do you know how long it is I have been waiting here?!"

"Dunno, ten minutes?"

"Just give it here!" Julien snatches the bar from Maurice's paws, rips it open and shoves it into his mouth. "It was probably the_ otter's_ fault, stupid chatty box; don't get distracted by her anymore."

"I never get to have any friends," Maurice crosses his arms.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, did you Julien?" Julien doesn't answer. He keeps trying to open his mouth but it doesn't move.

"Mmf!"

"Your majesty? You okay?"

"Mmf! Mmf!"

"Oh! Oh I know what happened! There was peanut-butter in that chocolate bar! His mouth is stuck together!" Marlene smiles and hops excitedly on one foot.

"We should get the penguins," Maurice turns to go but Marlene stops him.

"Wait, wait, wait. I've got an idea." She walks up to Julien. "_Hey_, you don't mind Maurice and I hang out sometimes right?"

"Mmf," is all Julien manages to get out.

"Great, and you don't mind if I borrow your stripy pants right?"

"Mmf! Mhmfhmf mmf!"

"Thanks!" Marlene takes off and starts digging through Julien's stuff.

"What are you doing? He said absolutely no."

"Did he?" Marlene turns around holding up Julien's pants with a devilish smile. Because with him mumbling like that he could've said anything."

"Oh I see what you're getting at. Hey, _King Julien_, can I have the last of the cherries?"

"Mmf! Mmf!"

"Thanks a bunch!" Maurice runs off to get them. Julien continues to yell his "Mmf, mmf" after him.

* * *

"Hey King Julien can we bounce you on the bouncy castle?"

"Mmf!"

"Okay!" Maurice and Marlene jump off of the lemur's rock and onto the inflated castle. Julien is sent screaming straight up into the air and then back down, landing face first. The duo laughs and then bounces him again and again.

* * *

"What? What was that? I'm aloud to put on Smooth Jazz? But you hate Smooth Jazz!"

"Mmf! Mmmmf!"

"No no. Make it Spanish Guitar!"

"Can't. The King wants Smooth Jazz."

* * *

"Mort cuddle feet?" Mort tentatively reaches towards Julien's toes. Julien goes to bat him away but Marlene holds him back.

"Aw, isn't that the cutest thing? Mort you go ahead."

"Yay!" Mort embraces the feet.

"MMF!"

* * *

"Ah, this is the life." Maurice and Marlene lounge on the lemur's lawn chairs sipping on smoothies. "Julien, re-fill."

"Mmf." Julien crosses his arms.

"What? You want to go in the gorilla's pen?"

"Mmf!" Julien snatches up their drinks and hurries away. The lemur and the otter snicker into their paws. Reaching the blender, Julien sighs and starts pouring the smoothies. Casually glancing across the zoo he spots Skipper waddling back to his habitat. He looks quickly to the others then creeps off quietly.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Maurice sits up and sees Julien attempting to climb over the wall. "He's getting away!"

Julien turns his head at the sound of Maurice's voice and yells, "Mmf!" Maurice and Marlene spring up and after him. He scrambles up and over to the other side, as soon as he reaches the ground he calls after Skipper just as the penguin disappears into his pool. His pursuers ambush him from above.

"Gotcha!" To Marlene and Maurice's surprise Julien roars beneath them and kicks them off. He bolts towards the penguins' habitat. Maurice tackles him as soon as he reaches the bars. The two lose their balance and fall into the water. Struggling with each other, they sink down. Julien spots the penguin's porthole and bangs on it. Inside, Skipper hums to himself whilst he makes his coffee, he doesn't hear Julien.

Marlene dives into the water, grasps the two lemurs and pulls them up. Upon reaching the surface she hoists them onto the island. Julien slips away and lunges for the food dish but the duo tackle him again and all three tumble into the hole. They bounce off the floor of the H.Q. and land right in front of Skipper. Julien tears himself from the pile and cries, "Mmf!"

"What the deuce?!" cries Skipper.

"We might as well stop Maurice," says Marlene. "We had fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, game over," he agrees.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Maurice and Marlene stand a look sheepishly away.

"King Julien ate a peanut-butter chocolate bar and now he can't talk. We've been messing with him all day and were trying to keep him from getting to you so you couldn't help him." Maurice wrings his hands.

"Mmf!" Julien points to his mouth.

Skipper turns to Marlene. "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Can I get in on it?"

"Mmf?!"

The end.


End file.
